Stupid Cupid, it's Not Cherb
by XxIxFeelxSoxX
Summary: No one knew what Cherb stood for. Laurie disappeared before she answer. Now, many years later, a young girl committing dangerous crimes, seem to know the answer. Mr. Large seems to be holding something back... what could it be? Rated M for later chapters


**Author's note:** I do not own Cherb nor any known characters. But I do own Large's Captain, and the two unknown children for the moment. I actually just wrote this for the hell of it... no real reason to tell you the truth. So... anyway... enjoy! And don't forget to tell me how crappy of a job I did! Cheers.

It was like this a lot. Everyday, they could laugh and play. But not her. Never her. She could see the blood spewing all around her. She looked down at her hands, they were shaking. She put her face in them, her long dyed black hair falling like a curtain. He loved that. She wished she could change time. But never did she shed one tear. She couldn't.

The Agent who Never Cried.

The Hell's Angel Agent

The Devil Agent.

Those were a few names they called her. But never did they call her by her name. She pushed off from the wall, her eyes going empty. It was time. And this time, she would get her revenge. She started to walk forward, not caring that someone was following her. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and ripped her black shirt off, revealing another shirt under it.

"If you leave, you will never some back," the voice said behind her. That only made the girl smirk cruelly, but no one would see. "And you'll be labeled a traitor. They'll send people out to kill you. To ensure that you never talk about this place."

The smile never left her face. She turned around, her eyes going harder than ice. She threw something at the man and turned away once more continuing her way. She was leaving and nothing, she meant nothing was going to stop her.

"I hope I never see your face again, mouse boy," she replied, softly. "Because if we do, and you are going after me, I promise, I will kill you." With that, she disappeared through the gates, never turning back once.

That was her past. This was her future. She didn't stop to think about the people she would hurt. The only thing that drove her was revenge. The only thing that moved her on, was to see that the people who hurt him, died by her hand. She looked up at the sky, it was raining.

"Why do you have to rain? You are ruining the effect," she told the sky, but the rain was a good replacement for her tears. She walked down the path, feeling the weight on her chest grow heavier. She looked up, her eyes glistening.

"Are you disappointed in me?" she asked the small boy who followed her out. She didn't even look back. She knew what he was feeling.

"Why… why are you leaving?" he asked, begged more like it.

"None of your business. And stop holding the gun to my head. I'll kill you before you can pull the trigger," she said, slowly turning around. "Nothing will stop me. So stop trembling you big puke."

"Tell me!" he shouted at her.

"Because, you will never understand to see anyone die because of your own stupid actions. Because you will never understand why you had to rush in stupidly and kill someone, recruit," she walked over to him, and pulled the gun out. "Now, leave me alone."

She hit him on the head, then ran in the other direction, leaving everything she ever knew, behind. She was going to start a new life, away from them. And she was going to get her revenge, even if it meant she do so in her next life and the next life after that.

"Why…?" the boy whispered quietly as he started to fade to black. "Why did you leave me…captain?" And it was the last time he ever saw his boss again. But perhaps, he had thought later on, she would come back and beg for their forgiveness.

But as three years had gone by, none of the agents could find a trace of her. It was as though all records of her had disappeared into nothing. But he knew she was still alive. Somewhere out there… she was planning her revenge. But little did he know, she was planning her revenge.

He always felt a little betrayed by her. But mostly, he felt somewhat happy she did her own thing. Smiling, he walked down the path she had that day. It was raining, he remembered and he'd always thought it was her way of crying. Where was she? Did she have her family? Did she finally get free?

"Large!" a voice called out. He turned his head back. Smile was behind him.

"What?" he spat.

"Oh… just wanted to say that Millie and I are going out to town… want to come?"

"No. I have a mission tomorrow," he replied. He looked back at the path. It would only take one step and he could leave this place forever. Just one little step.

"You're not thinking about her, again… are you?" the other boy inquired putting his hand on the smaller kid. "She's gone, Large. She won't be coming back, no matter how much you pray."

"I know. She left on her own free will," he replied.

"She's labeled a traitor," Smile smiled sadly. Captain had always called him Smile and his friend Large. Hell; captain nicknamed every one of her people. And she was as hard as hell. Never giving any of the recruits a break, or even giving any slack. It was up at 4 a.m. or suffer 50 km runs before breakfast and no shower. And if you did run it, you only got one egg for the whole day.

But she did teach them all an important lesson. Life is unfair and you won't always get the good teacher. Or get the person you want. So suck it up and take it. She also taught them that sometimes when she was being cruel and harsh was just her way of showing how proud she was.

"Hey, do you think I could ever live up to her expectations?" Large asked.

"You were her favorite pupil. I think you are going to turn into a kinder version of her. Image if she had children? Oish, only one of her in the world is good enough," Smile responded patting his friend's shoulder. "Come on then, we better get to lessons."

"Sure," they both took off running toward their classes, but he looked over his shoulder once more, "Lair," he whispered. "You said you'd never leave us." But our tale begins many years later when you know him as Mr. Large aka The Brute. And later on, James and the crew meet him. The complain about his attitude, how unfair he is and also how he treats the.

But once you think about it... it actually teaches them a lesson. What lesson you ask? The lesson that life is unfair and you sometimes have to suck it up. Take it as it comes. He acts nicer than compared to her... but she always got her point across. Children these days... lazy.

"Large, come take a look at this," Smile said as he pointed to an article. "Looks like she's back in business."

"Can't be. Way too old now," he replied looking at the screen. Stopping for a moment, he looked once more. Wait.. it coudln't be.. could it? He focused harder, like she had taught him to. Slowly the small blur turned into a small shape. Two small shapes that appeared to be escaping. They were covered from head to toe in black but on the sleeves was... her insignia.

"Large?"

"Don't tell Mac. But they're coming."

"Who?"

"Her revenge."


End file.
